Water from a reservoir running over a dam, in such a manner as to create a dispersion, is noted to produce aesthetically and acoustically pleasing effects, including a cooling effect as well as a change in humidity in areas nearby. It is noted that this same effect can be duplicated in an artificial waterfall by using a thin angled panel, and allowing water to run down the panel. This panel may also have indentures that cause a rippling effect in the falling water.
Cooling our dwellings and workspace today is comprised of two subgroups primarily, heat exchange and evaporative cooling. Heat exchange air conditioning, the most popular, consumes large amounts of electricity, and uses chemicals to transport heat that are considered potentially harmful to the environment.
In addition, heat exchange releases excess heat back into the environment, but recycles the same air over and over again. The “swamp” evaporative cooler is effectively a box containing a fan that draws air through saturated pads to provide cooling and a pump to keep the pads moist. It has remained the same for many decades.
A variation of these subgroups uses evaporation to cool a heat exchanger then passes the cooled air through wet pads, thus reducing humidity. Limitations are inherent to ambient humidity reducing efficacy, and the large volumes of air that must be moved. The use of evaporative cooling and air conditioning when run simultaneously in an area cancel out their cooling benefits, since one introduces humidity and the other removes humidity. Neither of these will work in a passive way since both require energy from an external source.
The recent popularity of misting systems shows that a need for cooling outdoor areas is desirable. These however release large volumes of water into the air and can saturate objects nearby. They are additionally prone to clogging due to mineralization and since they rely on high pressure to mist flooding can occur if compromised.
Furthermore, indoor air purification systems require constant cleaning and electricity to function. These systems only clean air once it is inside by recirculation.
Waterfalls such as those represented by the prior art allow water to collect in an upper reservoir, flow down an angled surface, and collect in a lower reservoir. The water is then re-circulated to the upper reservoir using a pump means, whereby the cycle may repeat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,368 to Nash shows a waterfall providing a natural waterfall effect with accompanying acoustical effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,378 to Zysk is a wall fountain having a pool of water and a pump for raising water from the pool to a higher lever where it then falls over a vertical wall back into the pool.
The waterfalls described previously, and others like them, all suffer from a number of distinct disadvantages, such as considerable water droplet splashing over a range of several feet from the base of the waterfalls; significant evaporation of water to the point that refill may be required daily; risk of water spillage during relocation of the waterfall; and a large base to house a lower reservoir and a means for returning water to the upper reservoir.
Moreover, conventional decorative water or waterfall displays are typically constructed for indoor or outdoor use. These water or waterfall displays generally use a plurality of water chambers and wide, flat spouts to create thick and discontinuous streams of water that fall a short distance into the pool or spa below. One of the problems with such devices is that they are primarily designed for use with large volumes of water, which makes it difficult to use the devices in indoor water displays. Moreover, such prior art waterfall displays do not form a continuous film or layer of downwardly flowing water, but rather form thick, turbulent streams which tend to splash and are not particularly attractive as a decorative display. Additionally, the waterfall produced by such devices tends to separate into one or more generally cylindrical streams of water as it falls because of the strong surface tension of water that tends to pull the water flow together. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,280 to Lesikar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,696 to Chartier; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,280 to Ruthenberg.
Decorative indoor water displays are known in the art. However, the known indoor water displays do not create an unsupported film or laminar sheet of water. Instead, such displays are characterized by flowing water over a solid or broken solid surface, such as an inclined or vertical plate. The water adheres to the plate surface as it cascades down. Such displays do not create a transparent film of water, but merely flow water over an existing structure to create a rippling effect. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,538 to Dunn et al.
Indoor displays that are used to advertise oil are known in the art. One of the problems associated with the existing advertising display devices is that in order to function, they require the use of viscous fluids, such as lubricating oil. U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,790 to Lefevre, Jr. discloses an oil display device. Lefevre, Jr. however, is limited to maintaining a thin film of viscous liquid. The device relies on the high viscosity of the liquid displayed to create a film. Another problem associated with the Lefevre, Jr. device is that in order to maintain contact between the viscous liquid and two guides, it relies on forming the guides such that they converge at the bottom of the device. As a result of these deficiencies, the device disclosed would not be able to maintain a film of aqueous liquid. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,225 to Lipski discloses an oil display device for displaying cyclic movement of an oil film, and is adapted for use only with lubricating oils and other liquids with high molecular adhesion. The Lipski device is similarly not suited for low viscosity liquids, such as water or aqueous liquids which have low molecular adhesion and high molecular cohesion.
The creation of water screens is not new and numerous procedures are already in use. However the apparatus and materials conventionally implemented present major drawbacks due to complexity of operation, restrictive dimensions, low mechanical ruggedness, bad endurance over time and vulnerability to bad weather.
Accordingly, until now the proposed systems fail to meet a certain number of requirements. In contrast, the present invention presents a high degree of flexibility in terms of size and shape, and offers a great mobility at low construction and maintenance costs.
The adaptability of the process is based on a combination of several significant innovations, such as air permeability and visual transparency thanks to the size of the net mesh; large span construction scalable in terms of both height and width lightness and tolerance thanks to multiple adjustment points; and low volume reservoirs thanks to a maximum water spread.
Furthermore, it is well known to capture paint overspray whether as a liquid or as a powder by use of water curtains which are placed behind the substrate being painted. The water curtains are provided by directing water downward on a flat support to form a coherent sheet of water which catches the paint particles or droplets. Similarly, the present invention may be configured to passively filter air by placing the water curtain across an opening or passageway allowing filtered air to pass through while increasing its humidity, providing cooling effects and reducing the particulate matter therein.
One potential issue with some water curtains is that the water or fluid that flows over the curtain may subject to biofouling or dirty over time due biomass to other undesired particles in the liquid. The biofouling may be result of bacteria, algae, parasites, viruses, fungi or other undesirable substances in the liquid. The other undesired particles may include, but are not limited to just, dirt, sand or any other particulate or soluble foreign objects finding their way into the fluid. Furthermore, features of the water or fluid curtain may start to corrode over time. As result, it may be desirable to have a bio-static, corrosion resistant and/or self-cleaning or self-purifying fountain.
The devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents suffer from many deficiencies as described above. Accordingly, it is desirable, therefore, to provide a decorative, useful, educational, and preferably mobile indoor or outdoor waterfall/water curtain which utilizes a low viscosity liquid, such as water or other aqueous liquid, to form an attractive display of a continuous liquid film along a material drape in order to provide evaporative cooling and filtration of the ambient air.